


Scarlet Moon

by Ethmellie



Series: Jewels & Gemstones [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vampire Lee Taeyong, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: "Slow baby," Jaehyun whispered in the ravenette's ear, "don't want you to hurt yourself.""I want you to hurt me" pouted Taeyong, trying to desperately move against the other but sadly failed with how strong the other vampire was."Kinky."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Jewels & Gemstones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Scarlet Moon

Soft noises of pleasure filled the grand room of the two vampires, moonlight peaking through their velvet drapes and bathing the two bodies on the king sized bed.

Taeyong had his long fingers carded through the brunette's hair, sighing softly when Jaehyun poked his tongue through his pink swollen lips.

_Oh how he missed this._

Jaehyun's hands had a firm grip on his pale hips, holding them down everytime the ravenette tried to buck his hips up to meet his. Bruises began to form on his skin, but would disappear as soon as they would appear. 

Taeyong was always deeply disappointed when it came to love bites and bruises, knowing they would leave his body, skin becoming pale and plump once more. 

When Taeyong whined at seeing this, Jaehyun looked down to see the other softly brushing his fingers over his, knowing Taeyong didn't like to see his bruises fading away so quickly. 

He huffed out a laugh; his husband really was the cutest. 

"My love?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Want me to feed from you?" 

Taeyong's eyes immediately brightened and shot up to meet his, a smile blooming across his face. He grabbed the brunette's face and gave him a deep and sweet kiss, pouring his heart and gratitude into it. 

"Yes! Oh my love yes! I would love that, can you please?" 

Jaehyun smiled, dimples decorating his cheeks, making Taeyong absentmindedly poke them, loving the way they became even deeper when he laughed at the gesture. 

"Of course baby. I would do anything for you. All you need to do is ask." 

Jaehyun resumed his kisses to his husband's neck, indulging in Taeyong's soft sigh and the way his body curled around him even more, like trying to become one with him. 

The brunette slowly began to pepper the other's body with kisses, stopping at his nipples to tease and tug at them with his teeth (especially his fangs) and fingers. 

When feeling the sharp ends of his fangs on his chest, Taeyong let out a low moan, arousal filling his stomach and length. 

Jaehyun continued to kiss his way down south, making sure every part of his lover's body was appreciated. When he was right in between the other's legs, he purposely missed the red swollen member, teasing his husband by nipping his skin very close to his middle.

Fingers began to softly card through his hair again, Taeyong letting his head drop back into his pillow, waiting for that hot and wet sensation of Jaehyun's thr-

A sharp pleasurable pain shot through the ravenette, Taeyong's mouth falling open to let out a deep gutteral moan when he felt his husband's fangs deep in his thigh.

"Fuck!" His length leaked onto his stomach, fingers tightening on the other's hair and moaning even more when he felt Jaehyun beginning to suck.

Jaehyun's eyes began to glow a cherry red, rolling to the back of his head when the first drop of sweet blood hit his tongue. He couldn't help but let out a satisfied groan, especially when his husband was making the most sinful noises, from light whimpers to lovely high pitched moans when Jaehyun's fangs dug in deeper. 

After he deemed himself sated, Jaehyun released the thigh, slowly licking and soothing the wound, loving the way it looked against tight pale skin.

"J-Jae please please-fuck me my love, please-I beg you-" 

His words were ceased when soft lips were against his own, his husband's hands clasping through his and putting them beside his head. 

"My love, you don't need to beg, as I said, all you need to do is ask. What is it that you want this evening?" Jaehyun playfully nipped the ravenette's jaw, slowly going down towards his neck and collarbone, wanting to finally see the bruises and love bites his husband loves so much. 

Taeyong softly laid his left hand on the brunette's cheek, his ruby ring glittering in the moonlight, and lifting his head up to meet his eyes.

"My heart, I want you to fuck me slowly and then hard, and when I cum, I want you to keep fucking me, even if I protest, and when you're about to cum in me, I want you to feed from me...right here."

Jaehyun swallowed as his eyes darkened at seeing the other point to his neck and wanting to completely ruin him right then and there. 

And that's exactly what he was going to do. 

Jaehyun threaded his fingers through the ravenette's hair, kissing him like he was the last person on earth, plunging his tongue deep into his pliant mouth, reveling in the way the older's moans would be swallowed by him. 

With quick movements, Jaehyun had grabbed the oil and shoved a pillow under the other's hips, his fingers already dripping with the oil. 

And with teasing touches, his fingers began to outline the pink puckered rim, Taeyong squirming with impatience. 

"Baby please-fuck please, just do some- _oh~_ " 

A lone finger began to enter his wet hole, the walls tightening against the intruding finger. 

After a bit, Jaehyun entered a second finger, a smirk making its way on his lips when his husband shivered with the feeling. 

He began to angle his fingers, searching for that one spot that made the ravenette moan like a whore in heat. 

Oh how he loved to hear those noises. Especially with how sweet and filthy they sounded. 

When he angled his fingers upward, the other arched his back and let out a gasp, eyes screwed shut and fingers gripping the sheets like a lifeline. 

_Found it._

Jaehyun pressed on Taeyong's sweet spot some more, his arousal growing with each pleasured gasp and moan that left the other's pouty pink lips. 

"B-baby, pleasepleaseplease, fuck me n-now, I need you please-"

Jaehyun slowly took out his fingers, pressing on his prostate one last time, before he spread oil around his own member, sighing at finally feeling some relief after being neglected. 

He wrapped the other's legs across his waist and letting the head of his length touch Taeyong's puckered rim, but not moving forward. 

Taeyong whimpered, moving his hips to try and get Jaehyun's dick to enter him, but when he felt hands grip his waist to stay still, he burst. 

Loud whines left his lips, eyes filling up with tears as he desperately tried to push his hips against the other's, but failing miserably. 

"J-Jaehyun! Please, you said you wouldn't make me beg, please fuck me, please-" 

A guttural scream resonated throughout the room, the brunette's hips flush against the ravenette's, finally giving the other vampire what he truly desired. 

Gasps left strawberry tainted lips making Jaehyun look up to see his husband's eyes glowing a soft red that were already staring back at him. They were both still, looking at each other with love and lust coursing through their veins.  


Taeyong, being the impatient one between the both of them, started moving his hips, not wanting to wait to adjust to the feeling of Jaehyun being inside him. Even though he knew that if he didn't wait, the next morning would be even more painful than usual, but that still didn't stop him to try to get his husband in deeper. 

However, Jaehyun had to ruin the fun. 

With a firm grip, the brunette stopped the other's hips from moving, making a pitiful whine fall from his lips. 

"Slow baby," Jaehyun whispered in the ravenette's ear, "don't want you to hurt yourself." 

"I want you to hurt me" pouted Taeyong, trying to desperately move against the other but sadly failed with how strong the other vampire was. 

"Kinky." 

Jaehyun let out a breathless laugh when his head was suddenly pulled back by his spoiled husband who if he didn't get what he wanted at the moment, he would raise hell. 

_He had connections._

After Jaehyun decided that he had teased his darling husband enough, he finally pushed his hips forward, close to hitting that one spot that made Taeyong melt in his arms. 

" _Oh~_ fuck yes" Taeyong's eyes fluttered shut, basking in the feeling of his husband moving within his tight walls. Pleasure and heat rushed through him making his length leak even more on his flat tummy. 

Jaehyun braced his hands on either side of the ravenette's head, loving the way his husband writhed underneath him when his thrusts became faster. Taeyong's trembling legs wrapped themselves even tighter around the brunette's waist, worried as if he might disappear. 

His moans became louder and whines more desperate when Jaehyun finally began to hit that one spot within him. He wrapped his arm's around the other's neck and began to kiss him messily, not caring when one of Jaehyun's fangs nicked his bottom lip. 

A groan left the brunette's lips when a drop of blood filled his senses, driving his hips harder into Taeyong's which made the other even more of a mess. Red hot pleasure pooled in Taeyong's stomach, signaling him that he was very close to falling over the edge. 

Jaehyun could tell from the other's increasing moans and whimpers that he was about to cum, so with renewed fervor, Jaehyun lifted the ravenette's legs and slung them over his shoulders, leaning towards the other to thrust into his heat even deeper. 

Taeyong blushed furiously at the compromising position, but it was hidden by his desperation to cum. 

"B-baby please! I-I can't! I'm close, please make me cum-" a whine fell through his raw bitten lips, his prostate being abused roughly by his husband's powerful thrusts. Jaehyun let out a breathless laugh at the state Taeyong was in: gasping, shaking, hands gripping onto his shoulder and arms like a lifeline. 

"C'mon my love, I know you're close. Let go for me" Jaehyun leaned down to slot his lips over the other's to kiss him and to dip his tongue in when he gasped. 

A few more thrusts were given when finally, blinding white pleasure claimed Taeyong's mind and body making him moan out his husband's name like a mantra. Jaehyun had a bruising grip on his lover's trembling body when he felt his walls contract tightly around him. 

"Baby-fuck" the brunette could feel his body tensing up when pulses of pleasure went through him, ready to burst like a firework. It didn't help that Taeyong kept clenching around him and moaning his name like a whore. The heat around him was unbearable but his body kept driving in and out of the smaller without stopping. 

It was when Taeyong gently pushed his head towards his pale neck and whispered filthily into his ear that his body seized and released inside his husband, fangs puncturing skin and blood flowing down his throat. 

Taeyong was once again hit with pleasurable pain and to his surprise, came again. His body felt like it was on a cloud, drifting through the skies and no where near the earth. His legs slumped down on either side of Jaehyun's body, weak and a bit sore from their love-making. 

A content sigh left his lips when he felt the heavy body of his husband's drop down onto his, lips still attached to his neck, greedily drinking. He carded his fingers through soft hair, whispering gratitude and praises into his ear while also caressing his muscular back. 

When Jaehyun finally retreated after making sure the blood flow would stop, he raised himself off of his lover and planted a gentle kiss onto awaiting lips. 

"Hey" Jaehyun spoke, caressing the ravenette's cheek before kissing him again.

"Hey." Taeyong's voice was hoarse from use and before he could say another word, Jaehyun had quickly sped to the bathroom and back to begin cleaning him off. He shushed him gently when a whine fell through his lips when he began to clean his hole, all red and sensitive. 

After he was done, he threw off their dirty covers and quickly replaced them with new cleaner ones. He covered the both of them in the silk sheets, then spooning the smaller while praises and heart-filled words fell through his lips. 

"I love you so much my love. You did so well tonight. You're so perfect." 

Taeyong began to melt once more in his husband's arms, loving how gently they held him despite having a bruising grip earlier on him. He turned his head to plant a kiss on the brunette's lips, smiling into it. 

"I love you as well." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I meant when I said to not get comfortable with me being soft ;))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of filth! Leave kudos & comments if you did :D


End file.
